


What's In a Name? (Her Name Was Carmen)

by whitetiger1249



Series: What's In a Name? [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Black Sheep/Carmen Sandiego needs a lesson in internet culture!, Carmen & Player need sleep, Dadowsan is a typical Asian parent but is learning to communicate, F/F, F/M, Gen, LA FEMME ROUGE!!!, M/M, Multi, Pam is so DONE with V.I.L.E. Faculty, Player & V.I.L.E. Squad are happy to help, Tumblr & Twitter Posts, V.I.L.E. shenanigans, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? - Freeform, Zach & Ivy are chaotic siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger1249/pseuds/whitetiger1249
Summary: Everybody asks "WHERE is Carmen Sandiego?", but nobody asks "WHO is Carmen Sandiego?"Since the appearance of Carmen Sandiego's signature scarlet coat and fedora, the experts & authorities figures all over the world have been scratching their head at the legend of the super thief. All everyone know is that she appears before the day a crime is committed. The next day, well known artifacts and treasures are gone.Some people believe that there are greater forces at work like the famed Illuminati or that instead of a few years, the international lady thief has been seen for the past few decades. Government Experiment. Secret Cult. A rogue AI in a Ex Machina robot. The internet is abuzz with the sightings and as time goes on, some of the crazy conspiracies do not seem so crazy after all.[Or: Carmen and crew use social media and the internet. Also Carmen Sandiego breaks the internet as people take notice of how EXTRA she and everyone in A.C.M.E. & V.I.L.E. is. They take the words "be gay and do crime" to a whole other level.]
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Dr. Saira Bellum/Countess Cleo (Carmen Sandiego), Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Julia "Jules" Argent & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent & Chase Devineaux, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Le Chèvre | Jean Paul/El Topo | Antonio, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: What's In a Name? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133162
Comments: 52
Kudos: 157





	1. Becoming Carmen Sandiego Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing Carmen Sandiego, I am in serious withdrawal and have been scouring fics for more CS content. I have always wanted to read and/or write how people react to Carmen so I will be going over the whole series with internet reactions and extra scenes from canon. I am as always, flying by the seat of my pants so we’ll see where this goes. If you’re here from wondering about my Teenage Bounty Hunters fics, I make no promises but I have apparently become one of those fanfic writers with multiple projects. Without further to do, enjoy!

National Geographic  
@NatGeo   
Fact of the Day: The city of Poitiers, France is situated at the Clain and Boivre rivers and serves as the connecting link between northern and southern France. Its name comes from Pictones, or Pictavi, a Galic tribe that first settled there.* 08:00 AM - 17 January 2019  264  587 

Bitchin_Blair  
@Bitchin_Blair   
Visiting Poitiers, France for winter break with the fam and was taking a midnight stroll. Just saw a man belly flop into a car and scream "LA FEMME ROUGE!!!!" Are all French people this extra??? 12:23 AM - 18 January 2019  56  450 

Gilbert Lafayette  
@FavoriteFightingFrenchman   
@Bitchin_Blair Oui, mon ami. We are a passionate people. La Femme Rouge means “the Red Woman”. Wonder if he was chasing his lover? I recommend you and your family visit the Palais de Justice which used to be the seat of the Counts of Poitou and Dukes of Aquitaine. 12:30 AM - 18 January 2019  148  1,304 

Cassie Santiago  
@SheepishGirlinRed   
Heading to the City of Lights aka “la Ville Lumiére” which earned its name during the Enlightenment period. Taking a first class train to Paris and @Anjelah Johnson,it is delightful! Does not smell like a buffet at all. 01:04 AM - 18 January 2019  68  843 

Anjelah Johnson  
@Anjelah Johnson   
@SheepishGirlinRed, lucky you! Make sure to use your street smarts and don’t catch any thrown babies. Be careful of pickpocket and thieves. Also call Liam Neeson if you need any rescuing! Have a safe trip.**  01:15 AM - 18 January 2019  3046  5098 

Don’tHatethePlayer  
@Don’tHatethePlayer   
You know that feeling when it’s like “What sleep schedule? I’m a night owl, and an early bird. Who needs sleep?”  01:30 AM - 18 January 2019  1040  2086 

Cassie Santiago  
@SheepishGirlinRed   
@Don’tHatethePlayer I worry about you sometimes. Make sure you get some sleep. 01:32 AM - 18 January 2019  42  167 

Don’tHatethePlayer  
@Don’tHatethePlayer   
@SheepishGirlinRed don’t worry Mom. I take naps, get straight A’s and still have time to crush people in Fortnite. And aren’t you a bit hypocritical, pot? Hmmm. When your mom friend is worried about your sleep schedule.  01:34 AM - 18 January 2019  68  185 

Cassie Santiago  
@SheepishGirlinRed   
@Don’tHatethePlayer Do as I say, not as I do. 01:35 AM - 18 January 2019  102  284 

* * *

Carmen marveled the night sky as Zack drove the speed boat towards their rendezvous point with Ivy. Seeing Graham brought up a bud of nostalgia for V.I.L.E. and simpler times, when all she had known was the island and her adoptive family.

Back when stealing was the most exciting and interesting game between her and her interchanging family. A game that was adventurous, had a thrill of danger and sated the part of her, that ached for challenge and acknowledgement. With every successful feat and hard earned grade, pride and delight would swirl in her adoptive parents eyes.

But the thrill of being a thief still kept her in a gilded cage. She had yearned to go on and experience about the world she knew so much of through tutors, books and V.I.L.E. operatives. To have traversed the rooftops of Poitiers and then taken a train to Paris would have been beyond her wildest dreams back at the Island.

Seeing Graham and hearing the familiar name on his tongue of “Black Sheep” made the small pangs of homesickness and longing that she ignored since leaving intensify. Looking back, she wonders how her old crew didn’t realize that the only world she had known was V.I.L.E.

***

_4 Years Ago_

“Man, what an orientation. Huh?” Graham glances at Antonio, Jean-Paul, Sheena and the others.

“A year!!!! Without electronics or internet?!!?? How will we survive?” Sheena shrieked.

“If I had my phone, I would be tweeting about how gorgeous this island is and the fact that this training academy is crazier than the Peace Corps,” Antonio lamented.

Mime Bomb nodded his head in assent and pantomimed using a cell phone.

“Tweeting?” Black Sheep questioned. 

All five of them stared curiously back at Black Sheep. 

“You know, Twitter. Social Media? Like Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram, etc.?” Jean-Paul replied.

At Black Sheep’s blank face, they gasped and gave Black Sheep a pitying glance.

“Where have you been living under for the past 10 years? We have much to teach you in regards to pop culture and the internet!” Antonio crowed.

***

Staring at Gray, Carmen begins her story, “From what I’ve been told, I was found as a baby . . .I was brought to an island paradise … that just happened to be home for a school for thieves.”

_20 years ago:_

**Google Search History:**

Why is the baby crying?

How to take care of a baby?

Do babies have an off switch?

How many people does it take to raise a kid?

Who coined the phrase “it takes a village?”

Is it ok for babies to play with knives?

***

_4 years ago When Player met Black Sheep:_

**Google Search History**

Black Sheep twitter

Black Sheep tumblr

Black Sheep Instagram

How many food joints are named Black Sheep?

Are black sheep real?

Punking

***

**Squad 7**

Black Sheep

Antonio- El Topo

Jean Paul - Le Chevre

Sheena- Tigress

Graham- Crackle

Graham looks back at his squad mates and their chosen code names and glances back up at them.

“Are you guys all furries?” 

Everyone’s faces turn bright red,

“NO!”

Black Sheep tilts her head in confusion. “What’s a furry?”

“Oh, my sweet naive child,” El Topo clucks and pats Black Sheeps head softly.

“I’m gonna tell her,” Sheena says with a smirk.

“Don’t you dare!”, La Chevre reprimands.

_2 Years Later after Carmen leaves V.I.L.E.:_

**TOP DEFINITION**

**Furry**

Most common definitions:

  1. Someone with an interest in anthropomorphic animals.
  2. An anthropomorphic animal character with **human traits,** primarily a human/humanoid body(structure).



The furry fandom is a subculture focused around anthropomorphic animal characters, commonly expressed through art, costumes, cosplay, roleplay, media, etc.

It’s a common misconception that being a furry is a sexual thing, but there does exist a sexual part of the community. Yiff or furry porn is a popular porn category produced by the furry fandom, general it’s harmless and completely unrelated to **zoophilia.**

**Normal Person:** “Zoophiles have almost nothing to do with **furries**.”

. . . Carmen just stares blankly at the scream before the lightbulb in her brain goes off.

“OH GOSH! NO! GRAY! WHAT THE FUCK!” Carmen screams. She almost has the urge to toss her newly acquired laptop out the hotel she was staying in Madrid, Spain after escaping V.I.L.E. island.

“You ok, Red?” Player asks.

“Yeah, I was just checking something Gray said to us. And the other’s wouldn’t tell me what a furry was.” Carmen replied.

“Hmm. So I’m guessing you looked it up.” Player replied.

“Yep.”

“It was weird. Wasn’t it?”

“Yes. The world is so much weirder and crazier than I thought.”

“I was wondering about that. With all the animal code names I wondered if you guys were furries or if it was just a V.I.L.E. thing.”

“Playerrrrr! Black Sheep was the name give to me by Coach Brunt. And it's code names. They are suppose to sound cool.” Carmen whined.

Carmen can hear Player sipping on some liquid before he replies, "If you say so . . ."

***

_4 years ago Before Black Sheep’s Final Exams:_

**Google Search History**

How does one prevent one’s adoptive daughter from making a bad choice?

How does one remain impartial to the puppy eyes?

Am I a bad father?

Why is it so hard to be strict to my daughter?

_Search History deleted._

_Hardrive erased._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *from Britannica
> 
> **Anjelah Johnson is such a funny comedian. She does this bit about traveling to Europe and taking a 1st class train. Unfortunately, she did not have as great of a trip as our girl, Carmen. 
> 
> Oh & if you're wondering how Player & Carmen have social media accounts despite being international super thieves hunted by V.I.L.E. & A.C.M.E. Let's just say that Player is skilled enough that they can have public accounts that are untraceable and there are a lot of Gen X & Z'ers tweeting their vacations and places they're going to around the same time as a caper that it would be difficult to track down Carmen based off her social media. The Geotracking is off and Carmen's followers believe that she travels as an assistant with her Ancient History Professor.
> 
> Feel free to leave questions, comments and suggestions. I am open to constructive criticism but please no flames. If you don't like, please don't read.
> 
> I was inspired by all the Carmen Sandiego, social media and group chat fics and I just love fics that look at a 3rd point perspective or internet people's thoughts on an event. 
> 
> I would suggest checking out:
> 
> "They Definitely Have A Group Chat" by So_u_like_pkmn  
> "The Flashdrive" by MagicPencil2
> 
> If you're part of MariBat fandom:  
> "the reports associated with my existence have been significantly misconstrued" by davidstennant  
> (this fic greatly inspired this one)  
> "How a Demon Commisions An Angel" by AlixAnonymous
> 
> Also if you know how to put fics inspired by link in this work, please comment below.


	2. Becoming Carmen Sandiego Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like that last chapter. It took me a while to figure out how to embed tweets on AO3.
> 
> I used aerynevenstar’s tutorial, How to Mimic Social Media in an AO3 Work.
> 
> This fic kind of took me in one direction and I just ran with it. Instead of just seeing the outside perspective to Carmen & Crew, I also decided to include messages, social media posts and more from everyone in the show. It was super fun to make this fic but pretty time consuming. Also the twitter links are just links to the Carmen Sandiego real life twitter if you guys are wondering. 
> 
> FYI, the Twitter posts may appear better if you use a laptop rather than your phone.
> 
> I hope you guys, girls & nonbinary pals like it. Thanks for reading and enjoy the show.

_3 Years Ago in Ontario, Canada:_

**Google Search History**

Helicopter sounds?

What kind of vocational schools have helicopters?

What schools do not allow any internet or communication to the outside world?

What’s in Morocco, North Africa?

Maps of North Africa.

***

* * *

_If V.I.L.E. Crew had access to their devices & the internet after Graduation: _

Crackle  
@GrahamCrackle   
Just graduated elite crime school with most of my squad! What kind of name is V.I.L.E.? (Villains International League of Evil). It’s like the founders and current faculty have never watched Spongebob or Phineas and Ferb. Ok, Boomers.  03:06 PM - 14 June 2016  38  106 

Le Chevre  
@GoatBoy   
@MoleBoy toutes mes félicitations mi amour*. It is time for the world to face against the greatest duo its ever seen. Watch out from above and below because Le Chevre & El Topo is ready to go.  03:05 PM - 14 June 2016  38  148 

El Topo  
@MoleBoy   
@GoatBoy gracias mi amor**. I am just happy to have graduated with you. Can’t wait for our future adventures!  03:06 PM - 14 June 2016  38  160 

Tigress  
@TigerQueen   
Look who earned their stripes! 03:02 PM - 14 June 2016  38  204 

MimeBomb  
@MimeMistake   
🎓🎉💎 03:03 PM - 14 June 2016  38  247 

* * *

“Hey, Red?” Player’s question broke through her reminiscing.

“Ahmm.”

“There’s been some chatter online about Inspecter Devineux and your escapades in Poitiers. Sending you the links through your private accounts”.

**Group Chat: Player One & Player Two**

**HackersGonnaHack:** Robin Hood or Criminal Mastermind? By: Paige Turner

[ https://twitter.com/CarmenSandiego/status/1352688480342732801?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/CarmenSandiego/status/1352688480342732801?s=20)

[ https://twitter.com/CarmenSandiego/status/1350095433025073159?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/CarmenSandiego/status/1350095433025073159?s=20)

**Red:** Thanks Player. I know it’s around 7 or 8 pm in Canada so make sure you don’t stay up too late. The crew and I should be good until we reach Java.

 **HackersGonnaHack:** Ok Red. But don’t be afraid to let me know if anything goes wrong. I’m available anytime, anyday. Homeschooling is easy and my parents are usually working most of the time. Plus, I have FOMO.

 **Red:** FOMO?

 **HackersGonnaHack:** Fear of Missing Out. Red, when you have the time remind Zack and Ivy to give you a crash course on modern internet slang and show you some important memes.

 **Red:** I’m getting better! I know what YEET is and have watched most of the important Vines.

 **HackersGonnaHack:** I may be younger than you by 4 years but you still have so much to learn, my young padawan.

 **Red:** I understood that reference!

 **HackersGonnaHack:** You’ve better!!! I went through all 9 movies with you. Even the prequels AND sequels! I hope this new series on Disney+ is loads better than the sequels. At least the name sounds cool. The Mandalorian.

 **Red:** O-KAY. I’ll check out the links and get back to you.

 **HackersGonnaHack:** K. I’ll keep an ear out for any chatter on Interpool or V.I.L.E. channels.

*******

Carmen gave a fond smile at her phone. Player and then Zack & Ivy trying to give her lessons in the last 20 years of pop culture, internet culture and memes was challenging if not hilarious at times.

Watching Star Wars was an experience. The first trilogy made her think of her own life and discovering the world beyond V.I.L.E. Luke getting out of Tattoine and learning about the Force and the war between the Rebels and the Empire was eye opening. She couldn’t unsee the parallel between Luke, Leia and Hans battle for good vs. evil against her own crusade against V.I.L.E. 

She had to admit though that young Carrie Fischer, Mark Hamill and Harrison Ford were pretty cute. Not to mention Natalie Portman or Hayden Christensen. They were hot. But Daisy Ridley, Josh Boyega, Oscar Isacc and Kelly Marie Tran were out of this world. She had blushed at the razzing and teasing, Player, Zack and Ivy lobbied at her when she was staring a little too intensely at Rey or Rose. Though Player and Zack admitted they had a celebrity crush on a Josh Boyega and Oscar Isacc while Ivy high five her when she mentioned that Rey and Rose looked really badass and hot in _The Last Jedi_.

If she compared her crew to Star Wars characters, Player was like her own R2-D2, her best buddy and hacker extraordinaire. While Ivy was her Hans who fixed vehicles, had snarky quips and had common sense and brains when she wasn’t arguing with Zack. And Zack was Chewbacca. Loud and unruly at times but one of the best people to have at her back. No Leia at the moment and thankfully, her father wasn’t an evil Sith Lord bent on conquering the universe. Though she wouldn’t rule it out entirely either. Why did her parents abandon her on the side of the road? What kind of people, did that to a baby?

She didn’t have an Obi-Wan mentor because if anything, she was like Finn from the sequels who had defected from the First Order.

Though Finn had no love for the First Order. Carmen on the other hand still was conflicted with fighting with her classmates. Seeing Gray was like a punch in the gut and she was reeling from the lack of air. She wasn’t ready to face Coach Brunt’s disappointment, guilt or anger. She thinks the worst thing would be to see the hurt and heartbreak that she put there. Or to see the manic sadness in Dr. Bellum eyes as she tried to fix things. Or Countess Cleo’s disappointment and stern anger. Or Professor’s Maelstrom’s endless curiosity and psychoanalysis of her behaviors. Even Shadowsan’s quiet disappointment and grave demeanor would be too much to bear. They were the only family she knew and joining the academy as a student and making friends was one of her fondest memories. She still loved them but she couldn't live with what they were doing. A wave of sadness washed over her and she shook that line of questioning out of her head.

Opening the link she saw the newly written article.

 **Robin Hood or Criminal Mastermind?**

By: Paige Turner***

POITIERS- At approximately 12:15 am, a private residence was broken into by what Interpol agents are describing as a woman in a scarlet red fedora and coat.

Agents at the scene are baffled at the discovery that the residence is filled with cash, bonds and art all have been reported from all over the world. Witnesses from the crime scene and social media spotted an Interpol Agent running across rooftops after a red figure and is still currently on the Chase. Funnily enough, the Interpol Agent in question is Inspector Chase Devineux of the Department of Stolen Works of Art.

Looking through records of the owner of the apartment actually belong to an import export company. In fact, reports of missing items from the Swiss Bank, an art gallery in Cairo, Egypt and a Shanghai amusement park all belong to that same import export company.

Who was that mysterious woman? Why was she stealing from an import export company? What’s with the stolen goods? Authorities are in search for this Crimson Thief but who’s to say if the woman is a modern day Robin Hood or a criminal with a vendetta.

_Follow Paige Turner on Twitter @PagesTurn_

_***_

The article was not half bad but Interpol had horrible security if a reporter for the Poitiers Press was able to acquire the details so easily. Shooting a message for Player to advise Ms.Turner to be careful of what she was writing on and suggested security firms, she clicked on the next two tweets.

She gave a bark of laugh at Bitchin_Blair’s tweet. From her experience of people in France, they did have a certain flair though Chase Devineux may be in a category all of his own. Zack and Ivy gave a curious look at Carmen and she quickly showed them the tweet. Zack had to pay attention to the water way but his braying laugh could be heard across the river and Ivy was turning red.

At Gilbert Lafayette’s tweet, her eyes widened in slight alarm. If she had been drinking something, she would have spit something out. Lover??? Noooooo. Not that Chase wasn’t attractive but he was almost old enough to be her dad. Plus she was probably more interested in the cute Asian woman that she had a glimpse of as they had dashed by. She was definitely more aware of what was going on then, Chase.

Clicking her cellphone off she thought about what happened after her first failed caper after everyone else graduated.

***

_3 years ago on V.I.L.E. faculty computers:_

**Coach Brunt’s Google Search History**

How do you teach your kid to be patient?

Is it wrong to want to keep your kid home all the time?

How do you let your kid go off on their own?

How do you stick with tough love?

**Dr.Bellum’s Google Search History**

Mini Engine Amazon

Mini Camera Amazon

Engine Fuel Amazon

Drone Parts Amazon

Is it wrong to spy on your adoptive daughter all the time?

Why do children want to leave home?

Top 10 Cat Videos in the World

10 Year Anniversary Gifts

Tin & Alumminum Gifts or Diamond?

Famous Diamond Artifacts 

**Countess Cleo’s Google Search History**

How do you deal with your unruly child?

What movies are great for date night?

Should me and my partner get a cat?

Are cats a good gift for 10th year anniversary?

How do you get cat hair out of clothes and furniture?

Cat breeders

**Professor Maelstrom’s Google Search History**

Are Rorsach Tests too derivative?

Latest Psych Exams?

Psychology Today forum

Youtube Videos of History’s Top 10 Serial Killers

Is Hannibal going to be on Netflix?

**Shadowsan’s Google Search History**

How do you help your daughter when they are lonely?

Socialization among 17 years old

How do you deal with precocious children?

Is 17 years old too young to be completely on your own?

How do you teach your child that what they want is not good for them?

Therapy?

Hard Drives Amazon 

Parenting for Dummies Amazon

 ___Search History deleted._

_Hardrive erased._

***

_3 years ago in Ontario, Canada_

**Player’s Google Search History & Phone Usage**

Does it count as ghosting you if their parents take their electronics?

Take Out Restaurants around the world

>Strudelhaus of Düsseldorf

Do you guys ship internationally?

Order#45763 arriving in 3 days

>Tim Hortons

Your order delivery is on its way.

Your order was dropped off on your doorsteps. Enjoy your coffee and donuts.

Would you like to tip your barista?

Thank you.

How do you break your friend out of jail?

School for Thieves on an island?

Canary Islands

Passport & Documentation Forgeries

Carmen Sandiego

Carmen Sandiego Outerwear

Is it weird if your friend has never had a real name?

How do you help your friend if they were raised isolated and away from the world?

Online therapists

Educated by Tara Westover Amazon****

Social Media for Dummies Amazon

Emancipated Minors

On Your Own 101:Not the Ordinary Survival Guide to Living on Your Own by Christ Kelly Amazon

***

_3 years ago on V.I.L.E. faculty phones:_

**Group Chat: V.I.L.E. Faculty**

**[Dr. Bellum renamed the group chat to** _We Who Shall Not Be Named]_

 **[Professor Maelstrom renamed the group chat to** V.I.L.E. Faculty]

 **[Dr. Bellum renamed the group chat to** _We Who Shall Not Be Named]_

 **[Countess Cleo renamed the group chat to** V.I.L.E. Faculty ( _We Who Shall Not Be Named)]_

 **Shadowsan:** If you guys are done changing the group chat name, we can discuss business. Black Sheep has successfully escaped V.I.L.E. island and the cleaners had reported that she has sabotaged the helicopter. What are we planning to do?

 **Coach Brunt:** Isn’t it obvious? We will send out operatives to bring her and the hard drive back.

 **Professor Maelstrom:** I usually love to play Devil’s advocate but in this case, this does not bring a smile to my face. I assume that Black Sheep may need time away from the island. How long can a 17 year old survive in the world without us? We also must be prepare in case Black Sheep prepares to spill our secrets. If we cannot bring her back, she must be silenced.

 **Countess Cleo:** Why, Gunnar? Even you can not be so heartless. We raised that child for 17 years. She is more valuable to us alive than dead. Knowing Black Sheep, she will tire of the world once she realize how sheltered and spoiled she once was. She has no allies, no resources and the means to damage little of our criminal empire. Even then, the files are encrypted and Black Sheep only knows basic hacking knowledge though she did get an A in your class, Saira.

 **Dr.Bellum:** My wife is correct. The statistical probability of Black Sheep surviving on her own is 33.5%. Sooner or later, she will return home.

 **Coach Brunt:** Plus Cookie can send us the backups she made of the intel. The only way our plans could be foiled is if Black Sheep turned over the data to the authorities and she does not even know exactly what she possessed. She wouldn’t be foolish enough to do so. Mama didn’t raise no fool.

 **Shadowsan:** So we are in agreement. We will keep an eye on Black Sheep if she reappears and wait for her to come back home.

 **Coach Brunt:** I guess you know that saying, “If you love someone, set them free”.

 **Shadowsan:** I believe the whole quote is, “If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they’re yours; if they don’t they never were”.

 **Coach Brunt:** . . .

 **Countess Cleo:** I do believe Black Sheep owes us for the privileged education and opportunities that we gave her. We’ve told her multiple times that people would kill to get the opportunity she has and that many are in less fortunate situations. We spent our money, time and effort on that child. The fact that she ran away is a betrayal. The least she could have done is repaid our efforts into becoming one of our best operatives like her father.

 **Professor Maelstrom:** You could say she was a Wolfe in sheep’s clothing. 😏

 **Coach Brunt:** . . .

 **Shadowsan:**. . .

 **Dr.Bellum:**. . .

 **Countess Cleo:** . . .

 **Professor Maelstrom:** Too soon?

***

**Inspector Chase Devineux’s iPhone**

**To Ms.Argent:** A young man, early 20s was apprehended on the train with Carmen Sandiego’s coat and fedora. I have reason to believe he is in league with Carmen Sandiego or at least related to the case. I will be with the suspect as he is transferred to a holding cell.

 **From Ms.Argent:** The Eye of Vishnu from the unsolved Moroccan heist is being looked over by the witness of the Moroccan heist. A Mr. Abdel Tazi. He was the lead archeologist of the site.

 **To Ms.Argent:** Thank you Ms. Argent. I will meet you back at HQ.

***

**Group Chat: The Usual Suspects @ 3:20 AM in Paris, France**

**[Carmen renamed herself to** _Lil Red Robbing Hood_ **_]_ **

**Lil Red Robbing Hood:** Anyone like my new nickname that Devineux gave me?

 **Muscles:** **✋**

 **ZackAttack:** **✋**

 **HackersGonnaHack:** **✋**

 **HackersGonnaHack:** Ok. Zack, Ivy & Red, you guys are headed to Orly airport. Your plane is set to depart at 5:15 AM. You’ll be taking the next flight to Java and will arrive at Juanda Airport. Get some rest all of you.

 **Muscles:** Thanks Player. Sleep tight.

 **ZackAttack:** Thanks. Until tomorrow!

 **Lil Red Robbing Hood:** Thanks for everything Player. Will keep you updated as we go along. Sweet Dreams.

 **HackersGonnaHack:** Stay safe and no prob. I’ll be right here in the morning.

Pocketing her phone, Carmen glanced at her matryoshka dolls and felt a piece of her slot back into place. She hoped that the many people in charge of the charities and non profits would have a good morning when they found the anonymous money wire transfer. Player and her had scoured and researched a list of legit non profits that could use a financial boost so that they were able to help others. She especially made sure to send some money to places in Buenos Aires. 

***

Across the world in Buenos Aires, Argentina, one Carlotta Valdez woke up to an email of a wire transfer of a generous sum of money for her orphanage. She thanked whatever guardian angel was looking after those less fortunate and glanced at the pictures of Dexter and her cielita*****. Moving aside the photo frame with Dexter and her hija, she stroked the littlest matryoshka doll and prayed that wherever her daughter was, she was safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *toutes mes félicitations mi amour: my whole hearted congratulations my love.
> 
> **gracias mi amor: thanks my love
> 
> ***Paige Turner is actually a reference to a V.I.L.E. agent who is a world-renowned expert on literature and loves playing out crimes from famous novels from the 1994 animated series of Carmen Sandiego. If you didn’t get the pun, her name plays on the word “page-turner”. 
> 
> **** Educated by Tara Westover is a memoir that Tara wrote about living with a survivalist Mormon family in Idaho and how she was able to go to college even though she wasn’t in any formal schooling until she did go to college. I thought Carmen could relate to growing up unconventionally and learning that even though its your family, your family can be toxic and abusive towards you. It was a kid show but we never get to see how exactly she was raised for most of her childhood or if they censored and controlled what information Black Sheep got to know. She was raised to believe that stealing was a game and her morals were a bit skewed but I think it’s interesting for Carmen to get to explore the world and all the beauty and ugliness of it.
> 
> *****cielita: “my little sky” or “my little heaven”


	3. The Sticky Rice Caper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone’s weekend was nice. It’s been raining in my area of California and I am ready for some warmer weather. This episode was the first time I heard of Java though I have heard of Indonesia. To be honest, I am directionally challenged and am not the greatest at geography which is why I’m glad that a show like Carmen Sandiego exists.
> 
> I usually get a lot of the jokes from Tumblr or the internet. Shout out to fangirl530 for giving me incorrect quotes and ideas for jokes in this chapter and future chapters. I try my best to list sources but if you recognize some of the work and know the source please let me know so I may add it in the work. Obviously Carmen Sandiego does not belong to me. Nor do the memes, artwork and ideas I take inspiration from. I try my best to be original and use my personal head-canons if not ones, I’ve seen. I hope you like what I’ve been writing so far.
> 
> I made some edits to the tweets in Ch.2 so go check out if you haven’t seen the new pictures. Also one meme gets super meta in this chapter. Thank you everyone who comments or kudos. It makes me super happy to see that people are actually reading my work. Without further to do, here’s the chapter.

FastAndtheCurious  
@FastAndtheCurious   
Just saw a Ginger dude driving a boat through the Seine yell, “Follow at a safe distance people! And no texting while boating”. Big Mood, Dude.  02:15 AM - 18 January 2019  94  207 

AverageStudent  
@AverageStudent   
I had a Japanese test last week and I was cramming at my favorite cafe and I heard someone yell, “Sayonara, mon amigos!”. In one sentence there was a Japanese, French and then a Spanish word. A week later, digging deeper into the internet and I found someone made a meme. 03:07 PM - 25 January 2019  107  350 

National Geographic  
@NatGeo   
“Fact of the Day: Java also spelled as Djawa or Jawa is an island of Indonesia lying southeast of Malaysia and Sumatra, south of Borneo (Kalimantan), and west of Bali. More than two-thirds of the island’s area is under cultivation, and the primary food crop is wet rice. Java’s rich vegetation is southern Asian, with Australian affinities; more than 5,000 species of plants are known” 08:00 AM - 19 January 2019  69  130 

* * *

_If Julia Argent was the type of person to relieve her frustrations on social media & if Chase Devineux knew how to use social media:_

Julia Argent  
@HerstoryLover   
First day at the new job with my new partner and already being mansplained at. 03:04 AM - 18 January 2019  148  432 

Julia Argent  
@HerstoryLover   
Big Mood  03:06 AM - 18 January 2019  160  325 

Chase Devineaux  
@CarChase   
When you’re chasing down the bane of your existence and your new partner is trying to distract you with things like logic and reason. 03:12 AM - 18 January 2019  24  46 

* * *

**Group Chat: Master Minds**

**Professor Maelstrom:** Crackle is en route with the cleaners. Start the standard debriefing protocol and please focus on the task at hand.

 **Dr.Bellum:** Rest assured, I am focusing on a matter of grave importance to our organization. Black Sheep’s reappearance in the last year or so has been troubling and it seems she is en route to assets I have located in Java.

 **Professor Maelstrom:** No need to worry. One of our operatives are stationed there. Though we do have the matter of informing our colleagues about Black Sheep.

 **Dr.Bellum:** I call dibs on breaking the news to Cleo and Shadowsan.

 **Professor Maelstrom:** Ugggh, fine. I will have to deal with that brute of the women destroying another room. You owe me. I would wish to observe your latest experiments with the new recruits.

 **Dr.Bellum:** That is no problem at all. Good luck. You’re going to need it.

 **Professor Maelstrom:** [Sigh.]

***

**Zack’s Google Search History**

How long can a person go without eating?

Fast food nearby

Donuts in Java

How long has Dunkin Donuts been in Indonesia?

J. CO Donuts

_“Hey Siri, text Player with the message, “Please send some J. CO Donuts to our hotel room. Thanks.”_

***

**Group Chat: Team Red’s Only Brain Cell**

**Ivy:** Do we really need a group chat for just the two of us? And why isn’t Carmen included in this chat?

 **Player:** Cuz it’s fun. Plus we’re the hacker and mechanic. We’re the brains behind the cool gadgets, security and are basically science bros. Plus as much as I love Zack, he’s more of our distraction and get away specialist.

 **Ivy:** True. True. But doesn’t Carmen have most of the brain cells?

 **Player:** Kind of. She’s more like all our impulse control. She’s the mom friend and the mascot of Team Red. How’s our own little R2-D2? You got to send me the video of you creating the drone. 

**Ivy:** Done. The video should be in your inbox. Red Drone is more of a BB-8 in the fact that it’s a she. She’s going well. Diagnostics are all up to speed and she’s flying like a beaut!

 **Player:** Ok, I can dig that. BB-8 was one of the few things that was cool about the new trilogy.

 **Ivy:** We totally just pulled off a Star Wars drone hack. Inside's deserted and Carm just inserted in the USB. Do you have eyes on us?

 **Player:** Yeah. I’m piggybacking off of Red Drone’s cameras. Glad that you put in an audio function.

 **Ivy:** Operation Sticky Rice sounds horrible. But I might have to duct tape Zack if he keeps complaining about food.

Zack:

**Player:**

****

**Ivy:** Oh shut up. I’m not that annoyed though if you are sending care packages, send me my usual chocolate package.

 **Player:** Ok, so I’ll make sure to send plenty of Snickers, Twix, Kit-Kats and to be extra fancy, Toblerone. You sure like nougat.

 **Ivy:** Nougat is one of the best parts. Dustin from Stranger Things is right. We’ve got to get Carm relaxed enough to marathon it with us. Season 3 is coming out in July! I’m sooooo excited.

 **Player:** Good luck with that. Based off Carmen’s amazon account, she’s been reading, _The House on Mango Street_ , by Sandra Cisneros*. She’s been curious in what a normal high school experience is like and I told her about some of the books that I’ve had to read to get English credit. When she’s not planning capers or training, she’ll be reading that book. 

**Ivy:** Zack and I never finished high school but we’ve been making steady progress towards getting our GED thanks to those resources you sent us. Oh g2g, we found tire tracks.

 **Player:** No problem, glad that those were helpful. Ttyl.

***

 **INTERNAL MEMO**

* * *

DATE February 3, 2004

TO V.I.L.E. Faculty

FROM Pam from HR

**SUBJECT: REMINDER TO FOLLOW THE BLACK SHEEP PROTOCOL**

This memo is a reminder to follow the guidelines laid out by Human Resources in regards to Black Sheep. If you disagree with any of the policies, you are welcome to fill out Forms 12-90 to appeal a change in policy and if it is really dire fill out Forms 12-90b expedited with the requested 10-21J adjustment waiver and P-28 supplemental to get the changes fast tracked.**

Please pay attention to the notes placed on the Black Sheep Protocol and just to refresh the faculty’s memories:

**BLACK SHEEP PROTOCOL**

I. INTRODUCTION

A. Purpose: To provide adequate rearing of Black Sheep for the future of V.I.L.E. faculty and V.I.L.E. operatives. In addition, for the purpose to ensure that Black Sheep is a fully functional adult and will not compromise the integrity of this organization by:

a. Leaking V.I.L.E. secrets

b.Revealing the location of V.I.L.E. headquarters

c. Becoming the very thing that is our undoing.

d. Causing V.I.L.E. to lose our lucrative, financial resources 

e. Destroying centuries worth of V.I.L.E. legacy.

First and foremost, we wish to provide Black Sheep with safety, security, education and happiness so that she does not pull an Anakin Skywalker or Itachi Uchiha.

B. Scope: This protocol applies to all staff and all recruits and operatives must be made aware that Black Sheep is off limits.

II. RESPONSIBILITY

A. All V.I.L.E. personnel shall familiarize themselves of the policies stated in these instructions

III.POLICY

A. Ensure that Black Sheep is properly fed.

  * _Dr. Bellum, please desist with testing out V.I.L.E. imitation rice on Black Sheep. She is refusing to eat rice unless the nannies eat it as well to ensure it is not poison. HR recommends that you show her that rice is ok to eat by eating a bowl with her._
  * _Coach Brunt, please desist on treating Black Sheep to your family’s Overnight Salad. That much mayo, pizza, cookies and root beer is not good for a growing girl._
  * _Countess Cleo, children do not have the attention span and patience to do a 5 course meal with proper manners. Especially 5 year olds. HR suggests that you have a tea party instead._



B. Ensure that Black Sheep is well mannered.

  * _I would like to remind ALL V.I.L.E. faculty that cursing in front of a child is not appropriate. For example, when a 5 year old beats you at video games, Dr. Bellum you can ask Black Sheep if she would leave the room for a moment or use noise canceling headphones.***_
  * _Countess Cleo, some people believe that children should not be heard or seen but be mindful that Black Sheep does not have anyone her own age and her only social interaction at the moment are her nannies, the faculty, the cleaners, recruits and her imaginary friends._
  * _I would like to remind ALL V.I.L.E. faculty to not fall for the puppy eyes. Black Sheep must learn the consequences of her actions. It would do well not to let her get away with murder until she is an operative._



C. Ensure that Black Sheep becomes a well adjusted adult.

  * _Coach Brunt when teaching children about the value of numbers, please do not include the idea of murders. For example, when Black Sheep asks you if four is a lot be mindful of the context and what is age appropriate.****_
  * _Professor Maelstrom, violent movies, slashers and horror movies are not appropriate for young children. I would remind you to check the Parental Advisory Rating._
  * _Shadowsan, children need to be explained things. Grunting and disapproving glances are not constructive criticism._



D. Ensure that Black Sheep is safe and healthy.

  * _Coach Brunt as we have repeatedly reminded you, knives are not proper toys for children. *****_
  * _Professor Maelstrom and Dr.Bellum, please refrain from using Black Sheep in experiments or tests. You are welcome to gather volunteers from the recruits or willing subjects or those that have signed NDAs._



E. Ensure that Black Sheep is well educated.

  * _I would like to remind ALL V.I.L.E. faculty that the educational materials should be age appropriate. We do not need a repeat performance of Black Sheep using chalk to draw chalk outlines of students that have displeased you. The emotional distress of the students were at an all time high and HR received many complaints._



F. Ensure the happiness of Black Sheep.

  * _I would like to remind ALL V.I.L.E. faculty of the golden rule. A happy Black Sheep makes for an efficient and lucrative criminal empire. Happy Black Sheep means No One is Permanently Put to Sleep._



Please contact HR if you have any questions, comment or concerns.

***PLEASE DO NOT REPLY TO THIS EMAIL****

Pamela “Pam” Halpert

Head of HR

Villains International League of Evil

O 310-872-3648

C 310-839-2020

[ Pam.Halpert@vile.com ](mailto:Pam.Poovey@vile.com)

***

Comebacks for When I Run into Black Sheep

1\. Black Sheep: You didn’t protect the face.

Me: You may want to protect yours before I rearrange it!

2\. Black Sheep: What’s in the ?

Me: Wouldn’t you like to know?

3\. Fedora the Explorer

4\. Black Sheep: Guys, girls or people?

Me: I swing both ways. Violently. With my claws.****** 

***

* * *

_During the Sticky Rice Caper:_

IveGotaNeedForSpeed  
@IveGotaNeedForSpeed   
Had a crazy day at work today. Was dangling off the edge of a car and this was my brother . . . It was just a small bite of your Reese Puffs!!!! #crazydayatwork #brothers #thankgodformyboss #stupidcatlady  8:09 PM - 20 January 2019  198  322 

ZackandCheese  
@ZackandCheese   
Finally got some grub after a long day of work. Got to eat some Fried Duck with Rice. #fooood#hangry#Indonesianfood  07:49 PM - 20 January 2019  134  259 

***

NoThisisPatrick  
@NoThisisPatrick   
Come check out traditional Idonesian Puppet Show @ 8 pm and fireworks tonight. Come support SMA Negeri 68 Jakarta!!! All proceeds go to the Theatre Department. #TraditionalIndonesianShadowPuppets#SMANegeri68Jakarta#ShadowPuppetFestival  08:07 AM - 20 January 2019  176  398 

***

NoThisisPatrick  
@NoThisisPatrick   
Craziest puppet show ever. Some lady in a red coat and fedora & some lady dressed in a tiger mask crashed behind the scenes and started fighting. The band just went with it, they didn’t give a fuck. The crowd went wild despite the unorthodox and random tiger lady vs. lady detective in red showdown. 08:07 PM - 20 January 2019  487  854 

CoffeeisLife  
@CoffeeisLife   
Been rehearsing all day for the shadow puppet show and then 1 crazy furry and I think I heard Fedora the Explorer had a fight to the death in front of our puppet show. RUDE. Thought I was hallucinating but turns out it was real. What is my life? Do I need to check my coffee intake? . . . .Nah. 10:32 PM - 20 January 2019  431  1067 

***

Carmen pulled back the curtain in their hotel room in Jakarta. Ivy was fast asleep on the hotel bed while Zack was stuffing his face full of some donuts? Must have been Player.

Looking out the hotel window, the hustle and bustle of the city was quite different from the forests and greenery from earlier of the day. She had only dreamed of visiting Jakarta and getting to try some Durian. She had kind of like it. Despite Zack and Ivy’s grumbling about the smelly fruit, it was creamy and sweet and she ended up drinking a Durian smoothie. 

The city was crazy. There was so much pollution and sooooo many motorcycles. She didn’t know what was more dangerous, fighting Tigress or trying to cross the street.

“Penny for your thoughts, Red?”

She chuckled and corrected, “Actually the currency in Jakarta is Rupiah.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah. I was just thinking about the island and my life as Black Sheep.” Carmen explained.

Player gave her a moment to continue. Carmen didn’t really tend to talk about her true feelings as much. A byproduct of not really having anyone her own age to socialize with and being used to keeping her thoughts to herself. So he always made sure to give her the time to formulate her thoughts and was there for her.

“Thinking about Dr. Bellum’s imitation rice made me want to laugh and cry. It was horrible to eat and I think for a while, I made my nannies taste test my rice so that I wouldn’t be poisoned from the rice. But it was part of growing up with Dr. Bellum. There would be some tests and experiments that I was part of and I got to try all her new toys. You remember me telling you about Pam, right? She is the head of HR and she’s basically the V.I.L.E. faculty’s impulse control. Without her, they would have lost money, operatives and anonymity. I think she is one of the scariest people at V.I.L.E. Anyways, it reminded me of how Coach Brunt, Professor Maelstrom, Countess Cleo and even, Shadowsan would share their cultures food with me. The good and the bad. They are part of the reason, I know so many languages and have such a willingness to try new foods. I just have a hard time reconciling my old family and friends with them as being criminal masterminds bent on stealing the world of its riches. I mean, I was never good friends with Tigress but if I had graduated, we would have each other’s back regardless of our personal feelings. Plus, I always had fun bantering and pissing her off.”

Carmen gave a loud sigh and rubbed her face. 

“I know that if we didn’t stop them, Indonesia would have had to buy that awful rice to survive but it’s so easy to fight V.I.L.E. but it’s so hard to hate them. I don’t know if they were always lying to me or if they only cared about me and was nice to me and not the rest of the world. I can just imagine if I was there right now, that Dr. Bellum would give me her, I’m disappointed in you face.” Her voice wavered at the end and her face flushed with emotion.

“Carmen. You did the right thing. I know it’s not easy fighting against the people who raised you but there comes a time when one must take a position that is neither safe, nor politic, nor popular, but they must take it because conscience tells them it is right.” Player quoted.

“Martin Luther King Jr. February 6, 1968. He gave a speech in front of Clergy and Laymen in Washington, DC about Vietnam.” 

“But the sentiment is the same, Red. You made a stand against injustice at great personal cost and it isn’t an easy thing to do. Sure, our means are illegal but what we’re doing is stopping from V.I.L.E. from robbing the world of cultural and historical treasures while also making sure that countries don’t suffer so they can make money. Besides, you’re not alone. You have me, Ivy and Zack. We may be few but we’re all fighters.”

“Now you’re quoting the Hobbit. If I didn’t know any better, I would feel as if you were testing me on history and pop culture.” Carmen gave a teary laugh.

“Well you know, the best way to remember is to be tested. Plus I can’t let all our hard work go to waste. You’re part of Gen Z. We got to make sure you have all the necessary knowledge to keep up with the times,” Player teased.

“You make me sound like a grandma. You’re such a nerd,” Carmen shot back.

“I know what you are but what am I?” he joked.

“An overcaffeinated little gremlin that needs some sleep,” Carmen replied.

“Alright. Alright. You better get some as well or I am programming your phone to play the baby shark song.”

“Don’t you dare!” 

“Night, Red”.

“Night, Player. Until our next caper”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The House on Mango Street by Sandra Cisneros was a book I had to read for High School I think. It’s about a Chicana girl growing up in the Hispanic quarter of Chicago. It’s actually pretty dark but is a great coming of age story as well as being a classic of Chicano culture. I feel like Carmen would enjoy reading some classic High School novels and that it would hit home for her in the sense of knowing that your upbringing shapes your identity and that you bring your experiences with you even when you leave the physical place. Also I head-canon that Carmen was not only a prodigal thief but a student as well. We know she knows multiple languages, cultures and skills but I felt like her knowledge would be eclectic and she wouldn’t know the specifics books read in high school for Americans. There’s definitely gaps in her knowledge as it seems she didn’t have access to a phone until she was 16 and then probably had restricted internet access until she was 20. She knows enough to blend into society and different classes but not enough to be a true native or have the nuances of a culture down. 
> 
> **The forms were a reference to Brooklyn 99 when Amy tries to apply for a Block Party. Here’s the clip in question: https://youtu.be/FYM04gQAyr8
> 
> ***From caramel-sandiego’s (tumblr) quote  
> Bellum: *throwing away her controller* Dammit I lost again!  
> Little Black Sheep:  
> Little Black Sheep: Do you want me to leave the room so you can say bad words?  
> Bellum: Yes, that would be lovely.
> 
> ****From incorrect-carmen-sandiego’s (tumblr) quote  
> Baby Carmen: Is four a lot?  
> Coach Brunt: That depends on the context.  
> Coach Brunt: Dollars? No.  
> Coach Brunt: Murders? Yes.
> 
> *****It’s a joke made in Carmen Sandiego and from Mandaree1’s fic, “V.I.L.E., Handing a Baby a Knife: Is this How to Raise a Child?” and the famous meme in which incorrect-carmen-sandiego’s (tumblr) made a Carmen Sandiego version:  
> Brunt: What do you have?  
> Black Sheep: A knife!  
> Brunt: NO!
> 
> ******From incorrect-carmen-sandiego’s (tumblr) quote  
> Tigress: I swing both ways.  
> Tigress: Violently. With my claws.


	4. The Fishy Doubloon Caper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, for the last few chapters, I’ve been updating everyday but going forward it may be every few days or longer. This fic is super fun to do but I’m working on making sure I have a healthy work life balance.
> 
> Anyways, I actually created my own memes for this chapter. This whole fic has been a learning experience on how to use Ao3 and use its HTML & computer code function. I delight in being able to see my ideas come to life. For reference, I made the Into the Spiderverse and Wreck it Ralph meme.
> 
> For the moment, I do not intend to have any consequences for V.I.L.E. agents appearing on the internet and social media. Maybe later on, I will have the Troll do something about it. So suspend your disbelief if you don’t mind. On the otherhand, Carmen Sandiego appearing all over social media will have an impact on this story. Zack & Ivy have the same untraceable social media accounts as Player & Carmen. Though they may have some impact on the conspiracy theorists. We’ll see. Enjoy the chapter and thank you if you managed to read this long author’s note!

_On Chief’s Desk in an undisclosed location (probably Seattle) at A.C.M.E. HQ:_

**INTERPOL PERSONNEL FILE (CLASSIFIED)**

**NAME:** Chase Devineaux

 **AGE:** 38

 **SEX:** Male

 **DOB:** 10/08/81

 **POB:** Lyon, France

 **SSN:** XXXXXXXXXXX19 17

 **Height:** 5’11”

 **Weight:** 75.8 kg (184 lbs.)

**Current Address:** 22 Rue De La Boétie

Poitiers, Poitou-Charentes 86000

 **Cell Phone:** 05.78.97.45162

 **Email:** Chase.Devineaux@interpol.gov

**Emergency Contact**

**1) Name:** Marine Devineaux

 **Relation:** Mother

 **Cell Phone:** 05.73.12.06911

 **2)Name:** Merle Devineaux

 **Relation:** Brother

 **Cell Phone:** 05.52.74.07035

**Work History & Education**

**Current Rank:** Inspector

Interpol Liaison for Commissariat de Police Lyon 2 eme

Interpol Field Agent

 **Affiliations:** Interpol, Commissariat de Police Lyon 2 eme

 **Detective Partners:** Reggis Wilson & Marco Russo

**Recent Accomplishments:**

  * Recovery of Pablo Picassos’s _The Hairdresser_
  * Collar of Moe Skeeter in smuggling of stolen goods
  * Gathered crucial information & data in regards to a sting operation pertaining automatic weapons



**Education:**

  * France’s National Police College
  * Bachelor’s Degree in Criminology from Panthéon-Assas University
  * High School Diploma from International School of Lyon



**Languages:**

  * French
  * English
  * Spanish
  * German



**Relevant Work Experience**

  * 14 years @ Commissariat de Police Lyon 2 eme
    * Detective for 7 years
    * Officer for 7 years
  * Tour Guide at the Museum of Fine Arts of Lyon



**Reference Notes:**

  * Reggis Wilson (most recent partner): _“Devineaux is a bit of a walking disaster but do not let that fool you. Devineaux has great instincts and is able to piece together crucial information in regards to taking down crime organizations. Has a tendency to hyper fixate so watch out for the all-nighters. If he brings out the cork board and red string do not worry, he may look like a crazy conspiracy theorist but that’s just his work process._ ”
  * Rita Moreno (boss): “ _Inspector Devineaux is one of my best officers. He is a go-getter and not afraid to take risks. He has a hard time working with others as he tends to be jaded but once a partner earns his trust and respect, he will go to the ends of the Earth for the people he works with.”_



* * *

* * *

Cassie Santiago  
@SheepishGirlinRed   
In sunny Ecuador. Time to break out the wetsuit and go scuba diving. Wonder if I will find any ship wrecks? 10:06 AM - 2 February 2019  87  159 

Don’tHatethePlayer  
@Don’tHatethePlayer   
@SheepishGirlinRedI know you weren’t a fan of my equator jokes but what do you think of this? I’ve been playing Animal Crossing. 10:10 AM - 2 February 2019  104  208 

SheepishGirlinRed  
@SheepishGirlinRed   
@Don’tHatethePlayerthat was horrible. Almost as bad as your dad jokes. But . . . 10:12 AM - 2 February 2019  143  254 

National Geographic  
@NatGeo   
“Fact of the Day: Ecuador is one of the most environmentally diverse countries in the world, and it has contributed notably to the enviromental sciences. (Darwin actually came to Ecuador for its Galápagos islands). It is known for its exports of Panama hats (straw hats used during the building of the Panama Canal), cacao, bananas, flowers and most notably petroleum. Unlike other Latin American countries, Ecuador has 2 major centers of population & commerce, the vibrant port city of Guayaquil and its capital Quito.”* 08:00 AM - 2 February 2019  342  456 

ZackandCheese  
@ZackandCheese   
Why Ecuador???? Why is there so much fish???? 10:30 AM - 2 February 2019  136  278 

IveGotaNeedForSpeed  
@IveGotaNeedForSpeed   
When you and your brother are horrible liars: 10:34 AM - 2 February 2019  248  458 

Dr. Pilar Marquez  
@IDigArchaeology   
Leading an excavation team to excavate a 19th century trading vessel. Hope to find some cultural and historical treasures. If you’re new to Ecuador, welcome. Please be careful of altitude sickness. 10:00 AM - 2 February 2019  321  432 

ILiterallyCanKnot  
@ILiterallyCanKnot   
Just fished two dudes out of the water. Seemed like one of them accidentally fell over board and the other went to jump after the other. ¡Qué Romántico! They look like a couple but if they’re not . . . 10:47 AM - 2 February 2019  459  1023 

***

_If A.C.M.E. agents were allowed to post about their work on social media:_

Agent Zari  
@Thespionage**   
10:48 PM - 18 January 2019  338  520 

Agent Collins  
@WasntBourneYesterday   
10:52 PM - 18 January 2019  241  586 

Chief  
@TheDamBoss***   
11:03 PM - 18 January 2019  521  1089 

* * *

***

**Group Chat: The Usual Suspects @ Quito (They’ve Reached the Top)**

**Zackattack:** We’ve got a Code Blue! Code Blue!**** Carm’s down. She seemed dizzy and fainted.

 **Muscles:** Checked her pulse and breathing. Pulse is racing and she has shortness of breath. Probably altitude sickness. Wait, a woman is coming up to us.

 **HackersGonnaHack:** Ok. I’ve hacked into the CCTV in Quito and I see you guys. Pulling up records on one Dr. Pilar Marquez. It looks like she’s a part of UNESCO (United Nations Educational, Scientific, Cultural Organization) as one of their head archaeologists at their Quito Branch. She also is a trained paramedic. Her story checks out and I bet she’s able to help Carmen.

 **Muscles:** Do we trust her?

 **HackersGonnaHack:** There’s a first aid station nearby. Make sure that Dr. Marquez takes her there and I’ll keep an eye on her treatment by using Red’s cellphone and the cameras available. You should head over to the fish market before Le Chevre and El Topo get the coin. It’s what Carmen would want you to do.

 **Zackattack:** Aye Aye, Captain. 

**Muscles:** We’re having a team meeting after this caper. Feel better Carm. Ok. We’re on our way.

* * *

CoolStoryBro  
@CoolStoryBro   
Mi amá sent me to buy some yellowfish tuna at the fish market and the starting bidding price is usually $100. Some American, shouted $150,000 dollars. He pulled a Wreck-It Ralph. I wonder if he knows how much fish are worth? Though the fish totally disappeared Mission Impossible style and some dudes were fighting some chicks over that fish like it was American football. 02:04 PM - 2 February 2019  465  1023 

StreetSmarts  
@StreetSmarts   
@CoffeeisLife & @NoThisisPatrickHey mates, I think I spotted you’re Fedora the Explorer here in Quito, Ecuador. Mi padre and I wanted to cook up a special dinner for mi papá’s cumpleaños and we spotted a woman in red wrestling over a fish with two guys who I think were French and Spanish. The Spanish guy totally stopped fighting to help his partner. See! I ship it! 02:32 PM - 2 February 2019  3045  6219 

ILiterallyCanKnot  
@ILiterallyCanKnot   
@StreetSmarts,YOOOOO! Those are the guys, I fished out of the water with my crew. 02:34 PM - 2 February 2019  5032  8234 

Dr. Pilar Marquez  
@IDigArchaeology   
The excavation team was able to find the lost Ecuadoran 8 Escudos Coin. The first doubloon created in Ecuador and is a symbol of its independence. Thank you for the crew and everyone who has helped with the recovery. 02:34 PM - 2 February 2019  261  528 

* * *

***

Team Red was back at their hotel, La Casona De La Rona Hotel, after grabbing dinner at Fried Bananas, a local restaurant nearby. Zack wasn’t a fan of the fish they served but he tried Locro de Papa (potato stew) and Churrasco Ecuatoriano (Ecuadorian Grilled Meat). Ivy had some Mote Pillo (Hominy and scrambled eggs) and split some Ceviche de Camarón (Raw Shrimp Cocktail) with Carmen. Carmen on the other hand had their signature dish, Platanos Maduros Fritos and stole some of Zack’s Churrasco Ecuatoriano.

With their bellies full they had ambled back to their hotel though Zack and Ivy were acting weird. More weird than usual. They kept glancing at their phones and then shooting her looks. She was feeling better since she fainted from altitude sickness and she had slowly acclimated to the higher altitude but still feel fatigued. After a quick elevator ride, they entered the room. 

They had gotten a junior suite with 2 twin beds and 1 sofa bed. Zack wasn’t a fan of the sofa bed so he shared with Ivy and they collectively decided to squish the bed togethers. It was comforting to say the least. After moving into the dorms with the other students when she enrolled at V.I.L.E. academy she had gotten used to the sound of sheets rustling, people breathing and snores filling the air. Most of the time on their travels, Ivy, Zack and her shared a room but when anxiety, insomnia and/or nightmares plagued her, she opted to get a separate room. She did not want to bother Zack and Ivy with her issues or her restlessness. Taking the time to check her messages, she noticed she had some unread messages in the group chat.

She opened her messages on her phone and read through her messages. Oh. It was Zack and Ivy communicating with Player after she had fainted. Dr. Marquez later informed her that she had used a stethoscope to check her lungs to make sure that no fluid was in them. Diagnosing her with moderate altitude sickness, she had put her on oxygen and had recommended that she rest for the next few days. After convincing her, that they would be able to get the coin with minimal risk, Dr. Marquez had released her to the city. Glancing up she saw that Zack and Ivy gave nervous glances to each other but then took a deep breath and released it. 

Now slightly calmer, Ivy asked, “I think it’s time we had that team debrief/meeting”.

“Ok-ay.” Carmen replied steadily.

Zack got his laptop setup to FaceTime Player so that Player was included in the meeting. He then gestured to Ivy who shot a panicked look to Player who rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.

“So I’m glad that the mission went well and we were able to deliver the 8 Escudos Coin to Dr. Marquez but Red, we’re worried about you.” Player said gently.

“Yeah, Carm. Zack and I have been with you for a little over a year and we noticed that you have a tendency to try to stop V.I.L.E. at any cost. Even if that cost is your own health,” Ivy added.

“Carm, we love you and what wants best for you. I know that stopping the bad guys and saving the day is important but it’s not more important than you. We don’t want to lose you either to V.I.L.E. or to yourself. Usually, you either train, gather intel on V.I.L.E. or the country we are in or plan missions and eat and sleep. We think you should take the time to enjoy yourself more and live a little. Watch some tv, read your books or even join our prank wars,” Zack explained.

“I know we don’t talk about our issues a lot but it may help to talk to a professional. You don’t have to tell them everything but just the important details. Or we could find someone that can remain confidential and have good security. Just we want to have a life outside of stopping V.I.L.E,” Player pleaded, his eyes earnest and face sincere.

Glancing at Ivy and Zack, who’s face were serious and concerned, Carmen didn’t know what to say. Her mind raced and her initial reaction was to deny it. That she was fine and that stopping V.I.L.E. was the number one priority but she paused. All she had ever wanted was to go out to see the world as an operative of V.I.L.E. To make her adoptive parents proud and enjoy the thrills and adventure of stealing. She could still see the world but she no now knew the real cost of stealing for V.I.L.E. They were right. She wasn’t ready to talk to a therapist yet but she would make an effort to talk to her teammates and to enjoy traveling the world.

“You guys are right. I have been reckless and hyperfixated on stopping V.I.L.E. I made a mistake in pushing all of us to reach the fish market and you guys could have gotten altitude sickness. It wasn’t fun. I would have felt guilty if you guys did get sick because of my decision. I’m not ready to talk to a therapist yet but I am ready to talk to you guys. To share my thoughts and feelings with you guys more.” Carmen replied honestly.

Relief broke out on everyone’s faces and a stab of guilt hit Carmen. She guessed that she must have scared them when she fainted.

“You know what would be fun to do right now?,”Zack asked slyly.

“What?” Carmen asked.

“It’s time to start the greatest superhero movie since _The Incredibles_ and Sam Raimi’s _Spiderman Trilogy_. Ironman! We gotta catch you up Carm, so you can watch _Captain Marvel_ and _Avengers: Endgame_.” Zack excitedly gushed.

“It’s time to continue your education into all the pop culture you missed! The fact that V.I.L.E. deprived you of Toy Story and Lion King is downright, criminal.” Ivy tutted.

“Isn’t Lion King, just basically Hamlet with Lions?” Carmen questioned.

Three gasps echoed through the room. 

“How can you say something so controversial yet so brave?” Player quoted, his face teasingly aghast.

“We’re going to forgive you because you don’t know any better. We’re going to watch Lion King first!” Ivy declared.

“I got the popcorn!” Zack chimed in.

“Alright, let’s introduce you to a cinematic masterpiece and the definition of _childhood_ ,” Player announced.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *info from Britannica
> 
> **Before any Chase Devineux fans get upset or people who think I’m being too harsh, my own opinion is that Chase is actually an intelligent character who has a really cool arc in the series. I think his ego went unchecked and he was a jerk in the first two seasons but the great thing is that he learns from his mistakes and learns to value Julia as his partner. This doesn’t excuse his horrible treatment of Julia, his complete disregard of her ideas and the fact that he is a walking disaster. He seems incompetent at his job but it can be chalked up to that he is hyperfixated on Carmen and isn’t able to see the whole picture yet. For this fic, I tend to want to punch up and just poke fun and tease internet and meme culture that has interacted with the Carmen Sandiego fandom. I think people have a right to their own opinions, ships and head canons. I promise you that I will try my best to have the characters be in character and not just dismiss his character as a bumbling idiot. 
> 
> Disfordevineaux on tumblr actually does a great S1 & S2 case study on Chase Devineaux. Here’s the link: https://disfordevineaux.tumblr.com/post/190253699327/chase-devineaux-a-case-study
> 
> Check the tags: those are the ships that I headcanon and I am a Carulia shipper. I also like Carmivy and can be persuaded to ship Red Crackle if the fic is done well. We’ll see if the fic takes me to have Carmen be in a poly ship with Gray and Julia. I mean she does have two hands and to me she gives off bi vibes.
> 
> ***Just to reiterate, I do like Chase Devineaux. I’m not intentionally trying to be too harsh here. He does definitely earn his Himbo status later on in the series.
> 
> ****So I thought it would be cool if Team Red actually used hospital codes to signal things. This is according to St. Joseph’s Healthcare Hamilton in CA. Could total imagine Zack & Ivy goofing around with these codes & police codes. (Zack: lol 0420)  
> CODES  
> Aqua-Flood  
> Black-Bomb threat/suspicious object  
> Blue-Cardiac Arrest/Medical Emergency  
> Brown-In-Facility Hazardous Spill  
> Green-Evacuation  
> Grey-Infrastructure Loss/Failure  
> Orange-External Disaster  
> Purple-Hostage Taken  
> Red-Fire/Smoke  
> Silver-Active Attacker/Shooter  
> White-Violent Situation  
> Yellow-Missing Adult  
> Amber-Missing or Abducted Infant or Child


End file.
